Thanksgiving Disaster
by Soniclover23
Summary: Everything was perfect and ready for the Thanksgiving dinner. Amy was ready and all she had to do was wait for her friends to arrive until a bird suddenly ruins everything and now she thinks she ruined Thanksgiving. Amy is too ashamed of herself that she goes for a walk to think. Sonic and friends go look for her and remind her what Thanksgiving is really about. Happy Thanksgiving


**Hey guys! You know what today is? Thanksgiving! I hope all of you guys spend an amazing Thanksgiving with your friends and family and be thankful for what you guys already have because somewhere out there in the world, someone wishes they had what you guys have. Enjoy this one-shot**

It was a Thursday afternoon. It was a very windy Thursday where all you saw on the floor and in the air was colorful leaves dancing with the wind. Of course cleaning the leaves would be exhausting but they won't leave by themselves. A pink hedgehog was looking out window admiring the leaves hitting her window and how nobody was outside because everyone was probably setting up everything for the Thanksgiving feast. Amy was waiting for her friends who promised to help her set up the table and start cooking the food. She sat on her couch looking at the clock ticking slowly.

"When are they going to get here…?" Amy sighed. Her ears immediately perked up when she heard her doorbell ring. She ran to her door and opened it. She smiled when she saw her friends.

"Guys! You're here! What took you guys so long?" Amy asked.

"Well, everything was fine in the beginning when we were heading to your house until this big gust of wind suddenly came out of nowhere and it took our table cloth which Sonic went to go catch. Then all our cooking materials fell and they were rolling everywhere!" Tails explained, using his hands and facial expressions to tell the story. Amy couldn't help but feel bad.

"Well, at least some of you guys came. The rest said they would be here soon." Amy exclaimed, letting Tails, Cream, Silver, and Blaze inside.

"Wow. Your house is so warm and cozy!" Silver stated, snuggling himself with Blaze. She rolled her eyes and decided to let Silver snuggle up on her.

"So Amy. Now that we're all here, except Sonic, what do you want each of us to do?" Cream asked.

"Okay well, Tails can go on my computer and try to find some Thanksgiving music meanwhile Blaze and Silver can go to my basement and find a box that says Thanksgiving decorations for the table and the dining room. Cream and I will start preparing the food." Amy remarked, receiving a nod from everyone. Cream had already started preparing most of the desserts that were easy to make and put them in the fridge to keep the fresh. Amy was about to go in the kitchen when she heard her doorbell ring. She ran to her door and opened it. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Amy asked, giggling. She heard a friendly growl.

"Very funny Ames…" Sonic replied. He had the table cloth over his head and body with leaves under him. They were all stuck around him and Amy pulled his hand to take him inside. She closed the door and turned around finding sonic shaking himself to get the leaves off of him. Amy groaned and gave him an angry look. Sonic nervously chuckled and backed away.

"So…what do you want me to do to help?" Sonic asked. Amy grabbed a broom that happened to be nearby and gave it to Sonic. She turned away to help Cream in the kitchen. Sonic sighed and started cleaning his mess.

"Okay. Sorry about that Cream. Need any help?" Amy asked. She was surprised when she already saw the turkey in the oven. Cream smiled.

"I need help with making the mash potatoes. I'll get the gravy and you start mashing." Amy nodded. Everyone was busy doing something which Amy appreciated a lot because she wouldn't have been able to do this alone. She finished the mashed potatoes and set them to one side while she started making her famous chocolate cake. She mixed her ingredients in a bowl and started making the batter. She was about to put her batter in her other oven but was stopped by everyone who had finished their jobs. Sonic finished cleaning his mess, Tails had managed to find a great playlist of music and Silver and Blaze had decorated the dining room and table. Amy took a look at the dining room and she couldn't help but hug Silver and Blaze. Then she went to listen to a few songs from Tails' playlist and she loved what she was hearing. She also gave Tails a hug to show her appreciation. Finally, she looked at her living room and loved her clean floor. Sonic expected a hug from Amy but it wasn't necessary. Amy was about to leave until she heard Sonic's playful sad sigh. She rolled her eyes and didn't hesitate hugging him. Giving him her best hug yet.

"Thank you so much guys. Now you guys can go home and get ready. I'll set the food on the table. See you guys in an hour." Amy remarked. All her friends left and she decided to get herself ready first. She ran upstairs and inside her bedroom where she had already picked her outfit. It wasn't much but it was perfect for a Thanksgiving dinner. She put on her orange dress which was a bit above her knees that matched the leaves from fall. She wore brown ankle boots and an orange headband with 2 small brown leaves on the side. She felt like she was basically wearing Thanksgiving. She took time to curl her lower tips of her quills/hair and put a little bit of make up on which only consisted of a small amount of eye liner and a rosy pink lip balm color.

She looked herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at her appearance. She looked at the time and she only had 30 minutes before the whole gang would arrive. She ran downstairs and ran to her kitchen she took out all the food that was made and set everything on the table. Once she finished, she sighed at her hard work of making everything look perfect. She was about to sit down until she saw something fly by inside her house. She turned her head to the left and saw a bird flying in the dining room.

"Oh no…" Amy mumbled. She grabbed a broom and tried to scare it away. She wondered how it got in in the first place. She swung at it making the bird a bit more vicious. The bird flew around the table. Amy growled and tried swinging at it but missed. Instead, she broke the candles that were neatly placed on the table. She didn't realize what she had done. The bird landed on top of the turkey and Amy screamed.

"No! Get off the turkey! You stupid bird!" Amy cried, swinging once again at the bird but missed. She hit the turkey which fell of the table and landing to the side. A few minutes had passed and Amy was still trying to get the bird to go away. She threw her broom to the floor and got her hammer instead. She started swinging everywhere that the bird seemed to fly to and while she was hitting the bird, she didn't notice the dining table all messed up with food everywhere. Especially on her. Her doorbell rang which caught her attention and made her hammer disappear. She opened the door and gasped when all of her friends were looking at her with a shocked face. Amy looked above her and saw the bird fly away.

"So now you leave…" Amy muttered angrily. She heard Sonic's voice asking a question.

"Amy…what happened to you?" Sonic asked. Amy raised an eyebrow and didn't understand where his question came from.

"Why do you ask? I'm fi-" Amy didn't finish her sentence when she saw mash potatoes fall from her head. With fear in her eyes, she looked down at herself and gasped.

"No…" Amy whispered, running towards the dining room. She fell to her knees and silently cried.

"I ruined Thanksgiving…" Amy sobbed. She heard footsteps around her and didn't bother looking at anyone. She was too ashamed and embarrassed.

"Amy what happened…?" Rouge asked, putting her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"There was a bird…and it ruined everything. I tried scaring it away but it became more aggressive and I just couldn't handle it no more so I used my hammer to scare it even more but I guess I didn't notice I made such a mess." Amy replied, wiping her tears.

"Amy it's okay…" Tails softly spoke, patting her back. Amy silently got up and grabbed a jacket. She put it on and walked outside closing the door behind her. Everyone was quiet and looked at each other sadly.

"I feel so bad. Amy always wants everything to be special and now she thinks she ruined Thanksgiving. What should we do?" Silver asked, breaking the silence.

"How about we quickly clean this mess up and then we go look for Amy? I think she just needs time alone." Sonic exclaimed, picking up the broken dishes on the floor. Everyone helped out and it only took about 10 minutes before everything was clean again.

"Man…I really wanted food…" Knuckles mumbled. Just when he finished saying that, he got a slap behind his head by Rouge.

"Really? That's what you really think about right now? Food? Shame on you Knuckles." Rouge said, crossing her arms. Knuckles growled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on…let's go look for Amy. She's been outside for too long and it's cold outside." Shadow stated, walking outside with the rest of the gang behind him.

 _With Amy_

Amy walked about 5 minutes away from her home to a park where it was lonely. She sat on a swing and swung herself slowly back and forth. She couldn't believe what she had done. She's never ruined a holiday before. Why now? Especially on Thanksgiving.

"My friends are probably mad at me. I can't blame them. I would be mad at me as well…" Amy mumbled, shivering. She was so deep in thought she didn't see her friends around her. She felt a touch on her shoulder and looked around her. She was shocked when she saw her friends looking at her.

"Ames…are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Amy spat.

"Amy look, were not mad at you. It was an accident at what happened at your house." Blaze joined in the conversation.

"I ruined the Thanksgiving dinner…" Amy replied.

"Yeah you did…" Knuckles mumbled. Shadow growled and punched Knuckles on his arm. He grunted in pain and didn't dare speak another word.

"Ames…have you forgotten what Thanksgiving is really about?" Sonic asked. He would honestly be surprised if she really forgot the true meaning of Thanksgiving.

"….To be thankful for what you have…" Amy mumbled.

"Exactly. And what are you exactly thankful for right now?" Sonic asked.

"Having amazing friends like you guys." Amy replied, a tear streaming down her face.

"Aw..." Blaze and Cream quietly whispered.

Amy got up and thought hard. "You're right. Thanksgiving doesn't always mean you have to have a nice dinner. As long as you are surrounded from people who you truly care about, everything will be fine." She remarked, smiling at Sonic and to the rest of her friends.

Amy tried hugging everyone ignoring the food all over her. She didn't feel Knuckles scooping a piece of mash potatoes on her arm and tasting it.

"It's cold but good enough." Knuckles thought.

Sonic was happy to know that he helped Amy realize that Thanksgiving doesn't always have to be about a big feast of food. It would have been nice to still eat but food can never replace a strong friendship. He looked at Amy and gave her the biggest smile he's ever given to her. Amy simply smiled back and was able to reach close to Sonic to give him a small kiss on the cheek which made Sonic blush terribly.

Now this was definitely a Thanksgiving.

 **A/N: I think I did well. The main point of this story is to point out that you don't need a big feats to celebrate Thanksgiving. Just as long as you have friends and family close to you, it will always feel like Thanksgiving. This story goes to all the families around the world who can't afford to have a big dinner to celebrate today but as long as they have their families, everything should be okay. I hope you guys have an amazing Thanksgiving and be thankful for everything you have. Till next time.**


End file.
